The Dare
by SuperiorCookies
Summary: In a game of Truth or Dare Patricia finds herself in a horrific position, involving a boy named Eddie. Everywhere they go they argue, maybe this dare will change that. Couples include; PEDDIE and FABINA maybe others. Rated T because i'm scared.
1. Chapter 1:The argument

The Dare

Chapter 1: An argument

**Disclaimer: I don't own the house of Anubis, sadly :( **

**Author's note: I haven't really got much to say, this is my first fanfiction, so yeah … anyway on with the story**

Patricia's POV

I'm glad to be back at school, the summer was great but, it's not easy being in the shadow of my twin sister. I mean I love her to bits but I'm tired of my parents always going on and on about her. I'm nothing to them. Piper did this, Piper did that, Piper this, Piper that. School is where I can get some peace from that. I'm sick of constantly being reminded that I'm not as good as my twin sister. I've had enough.

It's good to be back at Anubis house, it's like my second home.

"Hey Patricia, long time no see," says a voice behind me.

"Fabian!" I say, "How are you?"

"Good, good, how are you?"

"Well-" I say before getting cut off by Fabian's "girlfriend" Nina. I say "girlfriend" because they're not actually dating but they would still make a really cute together, but they're practically a couple.

"Fabian, Patricia? Everyone's upstairs" Nina asks.

"Coming!" I shout whilst dragging Fabian up the stairs. It's funny to see all my friends in one little room. Jerome and Alfie are giggling at some "hot" girl's Facebook profile. Amber is busy flipping through a magazine, having a hard time choosing between bronzer and blush. Mara and Joy are having a major girly conversation about boys. Mara's still not over Mick, but she also likes Jerome, make up your mind! Joy wants a boy to notice her, preferably Fabian. I know she has a massive crush on him but secretly I think he should be with Nina. I know that sounds bad, I meant to back her up because we're best friends but he's not interested, everyone knows that and there's nothing can do about it. Joy is not giving up on him though. Eddie's sprawled across the sofa, talking to Nina, I'm not sure what about but I'm presuming that it's American. It's good to be back.

(Time Skip)

"Hey, slime ball, get out my chair!" I shout disgusted to find Eddie sitting in my chair at breakfast.

"Since when did this chair become your chair?" He asks

"Since always," I snapped at him.

"Why should I listen to you Yacker?" he asks smirking.

"Do you really want to find out?"

"What's the worst thing you could come up with?" he asks and I clench my fists.

"So you're prepared to take the risk them?" I ask

"Sure, why not-" he says before I dunk the whole jug of milk on him. He turns around and gaps at me.

"Again?" he asks and I chuckle.

"Don't be so sour, Eddie," I say. He gets up from his chair and walks towards me.

"Shut it, Yacker. What did I even do to deserve milk? What do you have against me?" he asks and I sigh. Our daily arguments have begun.

"You stole my seat, for fucks sake!" I shout back at him.

"So your mad at me because I stole you seat, what a great motive." He says smirking.

"Hey, maybe if you had just stayed away from my seat you would be covered in milk,"

"Why you little bitch," he says splashing with orange juice.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shout.

"Guys, stop this, it's the same every morning when will you two learn to control yourselves, stop acting like children." Nina says

"It was his fault," I mumble maybe not so quietly.

"You little-" he begins

"Anyway, because it's our first day back I was thinking we should have this massive sleepover and play truth or dare and stuff" Nina says.

"Sounds like a great idea," Amber says

"Is Eddie coming?" I ask.

"Someone's a little interested," Jerome says.

"Shut your hole, Jerome," I snap.

"Sure everyone's coming," Nina says

"Great, then count me out," I say.

"But Patricia," Joy says.

"Patricia, why can't you be nice to Eddie, you two are always fighting!" Mara complains.

"Please come, it's our first day back, show a little spirit," Nina says. I sigh, Nina's one of those people that's it's hard to say no to, she a bit like my sister.

"Fine, I'll come," I mumble. I was really not looking forwards to this.

(Time skip, in the girl's bedroom)

"Patricia, when will you tell Eddie that you like him?" Joy asks me.

"Seriously, guys I don't like him, he's an idiot," I say.

"Sure, of course you don't like him," Nina says sarcastically.

"No, we're being serious here, but when will you admit that you like him?" Joy asks.

"Guy, I don't like him," I says whilst everyone looks at me weirdly.

"You, so like him," Amber says.

"Why are we talking about me and Eddie, why don't we talk about Nina and Fabian?" I say desperately trying to change the subject. Joy shoots me a look. Oops.

"Don't know if he's interested," Nina says sighing.

"That's because he's not interested in you, he likes me," Joy smugly says. I nudge her.

"Joy!" I say. She rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry Nina, he so likes you, I can tell," Amber says.

"And, how would you know that?" Joy says.

"Joy, give it a rest," Mara says looking up from her biology textbook.

"I know because I'm the queen of relationships and romance," Amber says, smiling proudly.

"If you're the queen of relationships then we don't you make Eddie and Patricia get together?" Joy asks.

"Seriously guys, stop talking about me and Eddie, I don't like him!"

"Joy, that's a great idea," Amber says her face lighting up.

"Now look at what you've done," I say pointing at Amber.

"You're welcome," Joy says giggling. I groan, cut off by Victor's sudden booming voice.

"You have five minutes, and then I want to be able to hear a pin drop,"

"See you guys tonight then," Joy says as we walk out the door. "Aren't you excited for the sleepover?" she asks

"Can't wait," I say sarcastically, faking a grin.

"It's going to be so much fun!" she squeals before entering our room.

**Done! Please review and tell me your thoughts, reviews are very much appreciated!**

**~SuperiorCookies**


	2. Chapter 2:The Dare

The Dare

Chapter 2: The Dare

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis, sadly.**

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated I had to revise for some tests :( Anyway, I finally had time to write the next chapter, hopefully I'll have one every week, Anyway on with the story.**

Patricia's POV

"I'm so excited!" Joy shouts/whispers

"Shhh," I say "You don't want to wake up Victor."

"Sorry for wanting to have fun," Joy says smirking, I sigh." Someone in a right mood,"

"Shut it," I whisper. We stood outside Amber and Nina's room and knocked quietly.

"I just can't wait," joy says excitedly.

"Just don't get too hyped, ok?" I ask

"Fine," she says huffing before Amber opens the door revealing the rest of the house sitting comfortably on the cushions in a circle.

"Glad you could join us," Amber squeals. "Please pick your cushion,"

Joy choses to sit in-between Jerome and Mara leaving me to sit on the only cushion remaining next to Amber and Eddie.

"I'm not sitting there," I say pointing at the seat in disgust.

"Why, what's wrong with me?" Eddie asks

"A lot of things, firstly you smell like-"

"Guys please don't make this one of your arguments, we're supposed to be having fun tonight," Nina complains.

"Yeah, Patricia!" Eddie says and I roll my eyes.

"Since when was this all my fault?" I ask

"Just sit down so we can start playing," Mara says clearly annoyed.

"Fine!" I snap, taking my seat but slowly shuffling away from Eddie towards Amber which only ends up with Amber pushing towards Eddie. This couldn't get any worse.

"Alfie, did you bring a bottle like I asked you to?" Amber asks him.

"Um…" he says rummaging through his bag pulling out a half drunken coke bottle which he quickly downs.

"I guess that will have to do," Amber says taking the bottle from Alfie. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go," Jerome says flicking his hair and directing a grin towards Mara and Joy. Amber passes him and he sets it on the floor before giving it a good spin.

It lands on…

Joy

"Truth or Dare?" he asks her.

"Er, truth," she says.

"Wuss!" I say.

"Patricia!" she says. Jerome smirks before thinking for a while and asks her:

"Do you like anyone in the house?" I laugh, practically everyone in the house knows who Joy likes and it doesn't come as a surprise when she says:

"Fabian," and then she blushes, Fabian also go a similar shade of bright pink. He then turns to look at Nina for reassurance, who then smiles back at him. Joy frowns, she really doesn't get it. Fabian isn't interested.

Joy then spins the bottle and it lands on…

Amber.

"Truth or Dare?" She asks

"Truth," Amber says confidently.

"You guys are all wimps," Eddie says gaining frowning looks from Joy and Amber.

"Anyway," joy continues ignoring Eddie's snarky comment "What's your biggest fear?"

"No, offence Joy but that's are really bad truth," I say

"Seriously Patricia, can you just let us play,"

"Spiders," Amber says.

"What?" I ask

"Spiders, I hate spiders,"

"You're kidding right?" I ask.

"No, I'm serious," she says

"Spiders aren't even that scary," I protest.

"I just don't like their long hairy legs," Amber says shuddering.

"Can we just please continue the game," Mara says

"Can you just shut up," the voice inside my head goes,

"Ok," Amber says.

Amber picks up the bottle and spins it.

It lands on…

Eddie.

"Truth or-"

"Dare," Eddie says cutting Amber off.

"Finally this game is getting interesting!" Alfie says/

"Ok, dare it is," Amber says leaning back against her bed and thinks.

"I always do a dare, and I always complete the dare, I'm not a Wuss, I've never passed a dare before in my life, I guess you could call me _the dare master_," he brags and I roll my eyes.

"In your dreams pussy boy," I say laughing.

"It's true," he says.

"Sure," I say sarcastically.

"Got it," Amber says suddenly sitting up straight from her comfortable position.

"Okay, then tell us," Alfie says eagerly.

"I dare you and Patricia to act as a couple for a month," She says smirking evilly.

"That is pure genius!" Mick says.

""What! I thought this was Eddie's dare, when di it become, let's all torture Patricia?" I ask, but everyone ignores me.

"One month is quite long," Eddie says.

"Eddie you don't have to lose this dare," Joy states.

"Thank you Joy," I say

"But you don't want to lose the title of _the dare master_ do you?" she asks giggling.

"Joy!" I say.

"Fine, I'll do it," Eddie cries.

"What!" I shout.

"Yes!" Amber shouts.

"Come on Patricia! Hopefully after this relationship you and Eddie will stop fighting with each other!" Joy teases.

"We won't!" Eddie and I say in unison.

"Aw, they're already agreeing with each other, that's defiantly a first." Jerome says chuckling.

"Shut your hole Jerome," I snap.

"Oh and by the way you two have to hold hands, kiss and all that romantic stuff that couples do," amber sys.

"What!" I shout.

"IT's your problem, he agreed to do it," Amber says pointing at him.

"I am going to kill you!" I say lunging at her, but Eddie grabs my waist to restrict me.

"Get off me you freak!" I say pushing his hand off me.

"Hey, that's no way to treat your boyfriend," Jerome teases.

"URGH! He's not my boyfriend!" I complain.

"Starting tomorrow he is," Alfie states.

"Oh and for the next month," Fabian says.

"Do you want to die tonight?" I ask and they shut up. "Good, I thought not," Why did Eddie have to agree to do this stupid dare.

"Hey, I'm not happy about this either," Eddie says.

"Don't talk to me," I snap. "I want to enjoy my last hours of peace before I have to become your girlfriend,"

"Some people would find it and honour to date me," he brags.

"Yeah, people from another planet," I say before turning to face away from Eddie.

"Let the month of hell begin," I mutter to myself.

**Done finally! I hope you enjoyed it, reviews are always appreciated because I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks**

**~SuperiorCookies**

**(::) **


End file.
